antinomique
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte, portant machinalement la main à sa cicatrice. Et c’est alors que la réalité le rattrapa, et le percuta. De plein fouet : Il était une fille !


Coucou tout le monde

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Petite OS, inspiré d'un challenge que j'avais lu il y a un petit temps…_

Résumé : Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte, portant machinalement la main à sa cicatrice. Et c'est alors que la réalité le rattrapa, et le percuta. De plein fouet : _Il était une fille._

(Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic, pas de stress ; je n'ai ni changé l'histoire, ni même vraiment réécrit, juste corrigé deux trois petites fautes qui s'étaient pernicieusement glissées dans mon texte, d'où la re-publication de cet unique chapitre…)

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi, malheureusement, tout est à JK. Rowling !

**--**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en ayant la désagréable sensation d'être tombé du plus haut gradin du stade de Quidditch… mais sans balai, le cœur battant furieusement la chamade dans sa poitrine oppressée.

Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, il se redressa, tous les sens en alerte, et porta la main à sa cicatrice cachée sous une mèche de cheveux noirs trempée de sueur, qui n'était pour une fois en rien responsable de son état. Il fallait dire que les cauchemars n'étaient pas ce qui manquait le plus au Survivant, même si ceux-ci s'étaient légèrement atténués ces dernières semaines. L'autre main était crispée sur la baguette qu'il avait dégainée, alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose dans la semi pénombre de la pièce, ses lunettes sagement posées sur la table de nuit ne lui étant d'aucun secours. Son dortoir était pourtant calme, à peine troublé par des ronflements légers qui provenaient du lit de Neville, et rien ne semblait avoir pu le tirer du sommeil.

Un peu rasséréné quant à l'idée que Voldemort ne faisait rien de particulièrement grave pour l'instant –après tout, même le Seigneur des Ténèbre devait parfois dormir aussi, non ? le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le matelas aux draps rouges, cherchant à comprendre cette désagréable sensation qu'il ressentait.

Il avait fait un rêve… un horrible rêve, mais qui n'incluait néanmoins pas Voldy-face-de-serpent… Non, c'était bien plus terrible encore : il était en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati, en train de parler couleur de vernis à ongle. _Lui_. Mais il ne se contentait pas de subir leur interminables jacassement inutiles, non, il _participait_ même activement à la conversation, faisant admirer aux deux filles béantes d'admiration sa toute nouvelle acquisition : un vernis mauve irisé de minuscules paillettes argentée, qui « seyait parfaitement avec son maquillage », disait Parvati. Et lui souriant de toutes ses dents, qui ressortaient sur le rouge vif qu'il s'était appliqué sur les lèvres…

Le garçon se sentit parcourut d'un long frisson. Les rêves de se genre ne devraient pas pouvoir exister ! Il eut un élan de compassion pour sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui partageait le dortoir des deux « fashion victim » de la maison des rouges et or, et devait donc logiquement supporter leurs gloussements à longueur de temps. La préfète avait beau _être_ une fille, elle préférait de loin les vieux grimoires poussiéreux de la bibliothèque au monde coloré de la Mode.

Mais pourquoi diable s'était-il mit cette foutue image dans la tête ? C'en était presque à regretter les rires suraigus et lueurs vertes de l'autre psychopathe…

Et c'est alors que la réalité le rattrapa, et le percuta. De plein fouet.

_Il était une fille._

Celui qu'on nommait l'Elu et qui s'attirait regards et chuchotements dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans son passage appartenait à la gente féminine.

Non pas qu'il ne possédait pas les attributs que tout mâle digne de ce nom se devait d'aborder ou qu'il avait un comportement efféminé, non.  
Mais il se devait de vivre dans un corps de fille, pour une journée encore. Un jour. Autant dire qu'elle allait durer longtemps, cette journée qui s'annonçait.

En proie à un début de mal de tête, il se cala plus confortablement dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton avec l'idée de s'endormir derechef, histoire de ne pas devoir supporter _en plus_ une nuit dans un corps frêle et fragile.

Pardon, un corps délicieusement féminin, puissant et tout ce qu'on voulait –il ne voulait pas blesser les féministes dans l'âme- mais ce n'était pas _son_ corps, et il était un mec, bordel de Merlin ! Quand il s'était plaint de sa taille et le peu de force qu'il avait, Angelina l'avait toisée de toute sa hauteur –et elle lui semblant déjà grande lorsqu'il était un garçon, alors il ne fallait pas demander- et lui avait demandé d'une voix dangereusement calme ce qu'il reprochait aux filles, arguant qu'elle était tout aussi _capable_ que n'importe quelle homme de jouer au Quidditch ou jeter un sort de chauve-furie qui ferait des dégâts. Ron avait quant à lui sourit d'un air moqueur, alors que les jumeaux prononçaient tout haut ce que leur frère pensait tout bas :

-Mais _Harriette_, avait commencé George d'un ton innocent.

- …on ne voit pas la différence, par rapport à ta taille habituelle, avait complété Fred avec un sourire angélique.

Harry, profondément vexé, n'avait plus ouvert la bouche durant les quinze minutes qui avaient suivit. Seule Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait semblé le comprendre un peu –quoi que peut être avait-elle jugé sa réaction stupide ? Après tout, comme elle l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer à Ron durant sa quatrième année, elle était une _fille_. Brillante, de surcroît, et peut être n'avait-elle pas apprécié le sous-entendu qu'on pouvait interpréter comme macho ? Car il l'aurait peut être difficilement reconnu, mais il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à se battre en duel face à Hermione. Bien sûr, il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal –ses retrouvailles incessantes avec Voldemort en témoignaient, puisqu'il était encore en vie- et la DCFM était de loin sa matière préférée, mais la brune en colère pouvait être terrifiante, et elle connaissait une multitude de sorts qu'il n'aurait jamais osé songé maîtriser même au terme de sa dernière année à Poudlard… Non, le fait d'être une fille ne voulait en rien dire être chétive et faible.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer son corps de garçon, ses yeux miro et ses cheveux en pétard !

Alors que ces yeux commençaient à papillonner, et qu'il sombrait tout doucement à nouveau dans le sommeil, les images de la journée précédente lui revinrent en tête…

**--**

Bordel, Rogue n'était qu'un enfoiré ! Et un bel enfoiré, qui plus est. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une exclusivité made in Rita Skeeter.

« _Chauve souris graisseuse ! Espèce de sale…_ » Alors qu'Harry proférait à voix basse des injures qui auraient fait frémir Mme Weasley, le rouquin qui était sensé être son meilleur ami se retenait à grand peine de retenir le fou rire qu'il contenait depuis un bon moment.

Le cours de potion venait de se terminer, et il s'était effroyablement mal passé, ce qui relevait d'un vrai enfer si l'on considérait que _tous_ les cours du Maître des Potions semblaient horribles au Survivant.

Il était arrivé en retard de deux petites minutes, son réveil ayant fait des siennes le matin, malgré son empressement à s'habiller rapidement et sans confondre chaussette et chapeau, sans même prendre la peine de manger quelque chose. Malefoy était encore debout, en train d'échanger un ricanement avec Pansy, ce qui n'empêcha pas Rogue de faire un commentaire salé dont il avait le secret et retirer 5 points à Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme bouillait de rage, de très mauvaise humeur, mais la main ferme d'Hermione le força à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation de répliquer vertement ; ce qui n'aurait fait qu'à lui attirer des ennuis supplémentaires.

La brune aux cheveux broussailleux lui avait même emballé deux toasts, qu'il glissa dans son sac, dans le but de les manger dés le cours fini.

Rogue avait noté les ingrédients et la marche à suivre au tableau noir, et tout se passa sans encombres notoires, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rogue ce décide à pourrir un peu plus sa journée déjà mal commencée.

Harry et Ron discutaient à voix basse du prochain match de Quiddicth, qui les opposerait à Pouffsouflle, négligeant leurs ingrédients qui n'étaient que coupés approximativement. Harry faisait équipe avec Hermione, qui s'appliquait comme à son habitude, et leur lançait des regards désapprobateurs, tandis que Ron faisait sa potion avec Neville, le teint blafard comme à tous les cours de Potions, en train d'essayer de faire de son mieux pour ne pas faire exploser son cinquième chaudron de l'année.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis, tous les deux, siffla la brune, Harry, concentre toi sur cette potion, s'il te plait.

-Rho, ça va Hermione, avait répliqué le rouquin, tu sais, ce match est important, ça va déterminer notre place au championnat…

-De toute façon, tu n'y connaît rien en Quidditch, avait approuvé Harry, qui était de mauvaise humeur et n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable.

-Les garçons et le sport, avait marmonné la gryffondor en poussant délicatement ses racines finement hachées sur le côté, vous n'avez pas de préoccupations plus importantes ?

-Comme quoi ? avait soufflé Ron dans un sourire, alors que Harry répliquait plus acide :

-Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'en tant que fille, la couleur du maquillage à assortir aux chaussures est une des angoisses majeures que vous avez à résoudre au quotidien.

-Pardon ? avait demandé la brune, ulcérée.

Il fallait admettre qu'on ne pouvait pas la classer dans la catégorie des filles superficielles. Elle se moquait royalement de son look et ne se maquillait d'ailleurs jamais.

Harry aurait du reconnaître le danger dans sa voix. Il aurait du admettre qu'il était allé trop loin –mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'enfonça encore davantage

-A moins que ce ne soit le fait de savoir quel tee shirt porter ? Ou la couleur du rouge à lèvre ? Ou peut être encore se mettre d'accord sur la classification des garçons « trooop mignons » du château ? C'est vrai que votre vie est tellement compliquée, je vous plains !

Les yeux d'Hermione avaient lancé des éclaires, et elle n'avait plus adressé la parole au Survivant. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que les ennuis de Voldemort seraient terminés dés à présent. Même Ron avait cessé de sourire, comprenant que son ami venait de commettre une bourde, et pas des moindres. C'était une chose d'avoir Hermione pour amie, s'en était une autre de se la mettre à dos.

C'est à ce moment précis que la voix mielleuse du professeur se fit entendre. Il annonça d'un ton doucereux qu'il choisirait _au hasard_ un cobaye sur qui tester la potion.  
Neville se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, mit du même coup trop de liqueur de bicorne, ce qui fit prendre à la potion une inquiétante couleur rouge sang.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait que quelque soit la potion à tester, le cobaye, ce serait _lui_. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux, qu'il tenta d'ignorer en se demandant intérieurement s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'excuser immédiatement, avant de chasser cette idée, et couper du mieux qu'il pouvait sa figue sèche. La brune se tourna légèrement vers Neville et Ron, et leur souffla deux ou trois instruction, parlant d'armoise, de scaramboles séchées et autres ingrédients bizarres dont seuls Rogue avait le secret, qui firent prendre à la potion une couleur bleutée, pas tout à fait comme celle indiquée dans le manuel, mais toujours mieux que l'écarlate précédent.

Une fois le temps imparti pour faire la potion terminé, Rogue désigna comme prévu « au hasard » Harry pour tester la potion, qu'il choisit de Neville, arguant sans doute qu'il ne prenait pas assez de risque si la mixture avait été faite avec Hermione, la Miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.

Plein d'appréhension, Harry avait pensé à refuser, s'enfuir en courant ou jeter un sort à Rogue, mais s'était résigné. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal dans sa classe, même si les Serpentards l'auraient couverts avec joie, la moitié restante des rouges et or n'auraient pas laissé passé ça. Non pas qu'il ne se priverait pas de l'humilier ou quelque chose du genre… Et puis Hermione avait aidé les deux garçons, alors si la potion n'était pas vraiment réussie, au moins elle ne serait pas toxique ou mortelle.

Il se résigna donc à boire la plus petite gorgée possible. Le goût n'était pas terrible, mais avec le Polynectar, il avait connu pire. Rien ne pouvait sembler plus immonde que des petits bouts de Crabe et Goyle…

Pendant il instant, il ne se passa rien, et Harry pria que la potion soit juste ratée et sans effets, mais soudain, il se senti oppressé, il avait du mal à respirer et il se sentait… affreusement bizarre. Il y eut des exclamations de part et d'autres de la classe, bientôt suivis d'éclats de rire, et même un ou deux sifflements, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Rogue eut un instant l'air décontenancé, puis il esquissa un rictus.

-Eh bien, Eh bien, Monsieur… ou plutôt devrais-je dire, _mademoiselle Potter_, il me semble que cette démonstration vaudra un zéro pour Londubat et Weasley. Quant à votre potion, il me semble que vous avez de la chance que Miss Granger ai tout fait à votre place…

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son professeur détesté venait de dire. Ou plutôt il ne _pouvait_ pas avoir compris. Mademoiselle… _Mademoiselle_ ?

Il baissait les yeux sur son torse, où sa robe d'étudiant était maintenant distendue par deux protubérances suspectes.

Il crut qu'il avait une attaque. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Il n'avait pas… des seins ?!

_Il était une fille._

Le professeur des potions avait un air ravi sur le visage. Il semblait étonnamment plus jeune et moins laid, mais à vrai dire, Harry le vit surtout comme encore pire que d'habitude. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, Rogue serait mort au moins une dizaine de fois l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais le maître des potions, toujours vivant, se contenta d'annoncer la fin du cours, et d'ajouter pour le pauvre garçon… heu, la pauvre fille qu'était devenue Harry Potter, que « les effets de la potions devaient se dissiper d'ici 24 heure, 48, tout au plus »

Seamus et Dean passèrent la journée à rire dés qu'ils croisaient son regard. Harry était infiniment soulagé que Fred et George ai quitté l'école, car il se doutait que rien de ce qu'il pouvait subir n'aurait pu rivaliser avec la honte qu'il se serait payée avec les jumeaux. Ron, loyal, essayant de ne pas trop se moquer de son ami, même si Harry l'avait par contre surpris à loucher sur sa poitrine, ce qui l'avait, il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, profondément choqué. Même s'il lui arrivait lui-même de regarder de temps en temps du côté des décolleté des filles, se voir tout à coup l'objet de cette attention était pour le moins désagréable, même si –heureusement pour lui- la plupart des garçon trouvaient quand même malgré tout trop bizarre de « mater » le Survivant.

Mais son torse n'était pas le seul à avoir subit des changements. Même si globalement, il pouvait passer pour sa sœur –il avait gardé ses yeux et ses cheveux, qui lui donnaient un air un rien rebelle- son visage mince avait prit des courbes plus douces, il avait maintenant de longues jambes menues, était un peu plus petit et avait bien moins de poils qu'avant. Ses lèvres étaient plus charnues, ses cils plus longs et ses mains avaient perdu les cals du Quidditch au profit de doigts plus fins. Et, bien sûr, il restait un « détail » qui avait changé. Mais qui, heureusement, n'était pas exposé à la vue des autres élèves –il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

-Mais comment je fais, moi ! avait-il hurlé, furieux et gêné à la fois, à midi, en sortant de la grande salle. Il avait bu pas mal de jus de citrouille, espérant sans doute se noyer dans son verre, ou simplement éviter les regards focalisés sur sa personne, et sa vessie réclamait grâce.

Sauf que, au moment d'enter dans les toilettes pour hommes, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu aussi ce qui faisait précisément de lui un représentant de la gente masculine.

Hermione avait répondu d'un ton coïncidant bizarrement entre le ton docte et l'amusement, qu'il suffisant de faire comme d'habitude, mais _en s'asseyant_…

Le pauvre Harry s'était refusé à tout commentaire, et était rentré dans les toilettes des filles, rouge de honte, se refusant à ne fut-ce que jeter un œil vers ce sexe nouveau. Parc contre, il devait avouer que sa poitrine l'intriguait. Il n'en avait cependant pas assez pour devoir impérativement porter de sourient gorge, ce qui l'avait grandement soulagé.

Mais le pire restait à venir pour l'après-midi, non content de devoir subir les moqueries, en particulier de Malefoy qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, Lavande et Parvati semblaient s'être fixé la mission de le former à être une parfaite petite fashion victim (même si avaient totalement échoué, est-il utile de le préciser ?) Elles lui avaient donné des conseils, et avaient tenté de la maquiller, lui faire porter des chaussures à talons (Harry les avait mis, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait, et avait faillit se fouler une cheville, tout en se tapant la honte de sa vie. Il fallait dire que sa démarche ressemblait plus à celle d'un pingouin saoul que celle d'un top modèle) Elles avaient aussi voulut lui faire porter des tenues toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres, et il n'avait pu se débarrasser des deux Gryffondors qu'en prétextant qu'il devait garder son uniforme, fuyant les deux filles avant qu'elles ne sortent bandes de cires froides et pince à épiler (il avait remarqué qu'elles regardaient avec instance ses sourcils)

Durant le cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi, il avait eut terriblement mal au ventre, et avait faillit faire une attaque lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils saignait d'un endroit d'où il n'aurait pas du saigner normalement, avant de se rappeler que chez les filles, ce n'était pas alarmant –en revanche, il avait toujours cru que les douleurs mensuelles étaient exagérées, mais se rendait maintenant cruellement compte que c'était encore _pire_ que ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

C'est extrêmement mal à l'aise qu'il avait tenté de demander discrètement à son amie Hermione ce qu'il pouvait faire face à ce petit souci menstruel, mais Ginny Weasley était intervenue. Avec sa franchise naturelle, elle lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à « mettre des tampons », ce que Harry avait décliné, horrifié par la simple idée, humilié de devoir porter ces « espèces de pseudo langes »

Il avait eut la soirée pour méditer sur ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, et devait reconnaître que tout n'était pas rose (et il était particulièrement admiratif quand à l'idée qu'Hermione avait osé gifler Malefoy, des années au paravent. Avec sa taille provisoire, il paraissait horriblement grand et impressionnant.)

**--**

Harry se rendormit enfin, avec des images de tortures de plus en plus élaborées concernant Rogue –dont une particulièrement intéressante, qui consistait à le découper en petit morceaux, en commençant par les extrémités. Celle où il le faisait bouillir dans un chaudron à l'extrait de Malefoy était elle aussi très tentante…

Le matin, Harry était au plus mal. Il avait mal au ventre, mal au dos, et d'une humeur particulièrement irritable. Tout l'énervait, et il se dit qu'être une fille était vraiment la pire horreur au monde. D'autant plus qu'Hermione lui avait appris qu'il avait un début de cystite, ce qui arrivait souvent chez les filles ne boivent pas assez –en effet, après l'épisode des toilettes, il s'était appliqué à ne plus boire une goutte de liquide de la journée, histoire de limiter au maximum ces désagréables expériences, et c'était vrai qu'à la base, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui buvait beaucoup.

Il tirait une tête jusque part terre, assis à sa table, espérant que les effets se dissipent le plus vite possible quand Hermione arriva.

-Bonjour !

-gffklgj, répondit le Survivant, d'humeur maussade. Hermione, ajouta-t-il d'un air profondément malheureux, je suis désolé pour hier, être une fille est un véritable calvaire…

-Oh, il ne faut rien exagérer, répliqua la brune d'un ton parfaitement détaché, avant de se servir un croissant et du jus de citrouille. Je ne suis pas une petite nature, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, ce qui termina de l'enfoncer.  
Parce que lui, il l'était ? Il fallait croire que oui…

Ron ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant sans doute de méditer sur cette nouvelle étonnante mais qui ne faisait que se confirmer : Hermione _était_ une fille… Ou alors, c'était qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de mettre le plus de nourriture possible dans son estomac en un temps limité. Peut être les deux, en fin de compte.

-Au fait, glissa la brune d'un ton innocent alors qu'elle se levait pour aller à son cours d'arithmancie, Rogue a du « oublier » de te le dire, mais la poudre d'asphodèle devrait annuler les effet de l'armoise dans la potion que tu as prise… Pomfresh en a sûrement, tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie… On se retrouve tantôt, termina-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui avait les sourcils froncés, et demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Ce n'est pas _elle_ qui vous as dit de rajouter deux pincées _d'armoise_ dans la potion d'hier ?

--

_Muhaha ! Rancunière, notre petite Hermione ? Meuuuh non... Enfin peut être un peu quand même… hi hi…_


End file.
